Warm Belly
by Zandalia
Summary: Nala is trying to escape a blizzard, but she gets more than she bargains for when she finds shelter in a Horde camp. Human Female x Zandalari Male. Strict sexual language. Shameless smut. *slight S&M* Current one-shot but possible story!


This was the second time in the last month that Nala found herself outrunning a blizzard.

She had been traveling across Drustvar, seeking out champions with whom to trade wares, when a sharp chill swept across the air, warning her. Before long, deep grey, ominous clouds loomed in from the north, and snow had already begun swirling about in all directions, the flakes becoming thicker and larger with every minute.

The young woman raced on foot through the wilderness toward what looked like the glow of a flame, possibly in some sort of building. She couldn't be caught out here in a blizzard. The creatures out there that could withstand one were not creatures she wanted to meet.

As she drew closer, she realized the glow came from a Horde camp, and she stumbled to a stop. A large outcropping from a steep mountain showed horde banners, and further into the side of the mountain was a large open cave with fires blazing within.

Although she herself did not participate in the war, she knew that as a human, approaching Horde could be a death sentence.

However, getting caught in these sub-zero temperatures with no protection from the elements was guaranteed to kill her.

Nala steeled herself and stepped forward.

When she came into view of the guards who stood nearby, they grasped their weapons.

She held her hands up and stopped.

"I'm a trader," she called out, hoping desperately that they spoke Common.

"Please just let me stop for shelter."

One of the orcs drew closer, and held out a sharp axe toward her.

"You. Trade?"

"Yes!" she gasped in relief. She pulled her backpack off her shoulders to show them, and they both tensed at the action, then relaxed when she pulled out herbs and food.

"Weapon?" asked the other one.

"Y-yes, I have some knives." She gestured toward a pair of daggers sheathed at her belt.

"Give." The first guy held out a giant green hand.

She unsheathed her knives and handed them over. They at least hadn't attacked her on sight.

While the first orc then searched her bag, the other orc walked right up to her and felt through her clothing, frisking her for any other weapons that could be hiding. He even tugged her boots off and shook them out. Her feet became instantly chilled through her stockings. He tossed them back to her when he was satisfied.

The guards both grunted and motioned for her to come forward into the camp.

Nala tugged her boots on quickly and hurried after them, scooping her large pack onto her back. They were moving in toward the fires, and she hoped desperately she could find herself a place near one.

She saw a number of Horde champions all staring at her as she walked past them. She felt smaller than ever. She did not wear armor, just simple clothing, whereas they were all decked out in impressive armor sets of bronze and steel. Their glares followed her all the way into the cave.

The guards pointed at an open area near one of the cave walls.

"Stay."

She thanked them meekly and hurried in, sitting down with her back against the wall, feeling the warmth of the fires creep into her limbs. The smoke was thick in here, but still breathable.

She glanced around the cave, and then her eyes fell on a cloaked figure sitting across from her against the opposite wall, very obviously watching her. He was large and muscular, dressed in fitted black armor, and wearing a hood that shadowed his face. A large pair of tusks jutted out from within, though, as did a pair of pointed ears.

She pulled her trading pack closer to her and curled her knees up to her chest. Trying to pretend she hadn't noticed him staring at her, she kept her eyes down at her hands. She just needed to wait out the blizzard, and then could be on her way.

A shadow fell across her, and she glanced up and saw that the hooded troll had left his seat and approached her. He was now standing between her and the nearest fire, and she could feel him actively stealing her warmth. She was shocked to see that he stood perfectly upright; he was Zandalari, and far from home.

She peered up at his face and saw that he was staring down at her with an expression of mild interest.

"You got somet'ing to trade?" he asked. His voice was rich, reverberating in the cave. Something about it made her shiver. She was surprised to hear Common here.

"I have goods, yes," she leaned forward and opened her bag. "What are you looking for, exactly?"

"Nothing in dat bag," he said simply and squatted down in front of her. "Tell me a story."

"A…what?" she thought she hadn't heard him right.

"You be a human dat just walked into a Horde outpost and got away wit it. You got stories."

"I…just wanted to avoid the storm."

"Dere's a town two miles from here," he reasoned, humor in his voice. "Ya could'a gone a bit further and avoided us."

"Well, I didn't know that," Nala retorted.

Finally, the man took a seat and removed his hood. His blue eyes were sharp, resting on angular cheekbones, and a straight, wolfish nose was between them. His wheat colored hair fell past his shoulders in a long braid. Gold jewelry peppered his ears and neck. His skin was a cold grey, freckled and youthful.

"What is ya name?"

"Nala."

"I am Zuyi."

Nala gave a nervous smile. "Ok."

"You be a foreign human?"

"I'm from Eastern Kingdoms."

"Hmm. You be small. And soft. Humans here not be soft at all."

He leaned onto one arm. She noticed the way his narrow waist gradually broadened to his giant shoulders, accented with his black armor. She had been around a number of Trolls before in cities like Dalaran, but never a Zandalari. He was so much bigger and held himself differently. He was also, she grudgingly noticed, incredibly handsome. He seemed sleek, even regal.

"Ya pretty, too," he added, eyes twinkling as he caught hers wandering.

"Oh, light," Nala breathed to herself, cheeks turning pink. She glanced into her hands again, pretending she hadn't heard him hitting on her.

"Zuyi," snapped a man sitting at another fire, followed by a string of Zandali words she didn't understand. Zuyi snapped back shortly and then laughed loudly. He looked at her and said a few more Zandali words, his eyes quickly glancing at her again.

The man at the other fire assented with a short, humorous-sounding sentence and Zuyi's blue eyes flicked to Nala's.

"Why don't ya stay here for the night? I want to get to know ya."

"Get to know me?" Nala narrowed her eyes.

"In the physical sense," he clarified boldly. "I never been with a soft human before."

He noticed the way she clutched herself to stave the cold, and added, "I'd keep ya warm all night."

Nala's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. This Troll she'd barely met had just propositioned her for...sex. And what was worse, her mind hadn't instantly rejected the idea. It'd been such a long time since her last time with a man, and everyone has needs.

"Uh," she licked her lips, which had just become dry, and her cheeks turned an even deeper pink. "In this open cave? Isn't that a bit…exposed?"

He sent her a flashy grin, clearly encouraged she hadn't instantly shot him down. "If it's privacy ya want, dat won't be an issue. I got space there in de back." He pointed at a tented-off area at the back of the cave. There was a row of tents lining the back.

"We all Horde here though," he motioned around himself with one wide swing of his long, muscular arm. "Dey not worry about privacy in carnal pleasures."

His blue eyes danced between hers as she sat there speechless. A few of the Horde nearby who had overheard their conversation were quietly chuckling to each other and shaking their heads.

She glanced out the cave. From what she could see in the small gap of visible opening, the blizzard was in full force. She was not leaving anytime soon.

"Do…do you have a bed?"

A corner of his mouth curled in a smile. "Thick, wit' lots of furs."

He drew closer to her so that he was sitting beside her, his movement fluid and smooth, like a cat. One of his gigantic hands gently brushed her knee and rested on her thigh.

"Let Zuyi make ya night better," he coaxed. "I have food and drink. Make ya belly warm and ya body pleased."

Just then, a cold rush of air from the cave entrance swirled in and chilled her, and she instinctively moved to scoot toward him for warmth, then stopped herself.

"Um. Okay." She said awkwardly, never having given in to a proposition quite in this way.

A hungry smile covered his face. He stood up, taking her bag and pulling her upright in one fluid motion.

"Come," he purred warmly, and a few of the surrounding Horde sent surprised looks their way, staring as Zuyi led Nala back to his tent.

He pulled open the flap and allowed her in first, then followed behind her. It was dark, and she stood there awkwardly until he lit a candle beside her, setting it on the ground. He'd told the truth about his bed. On the floor lay a massive pile of rich, thick furs and woven blankets. It looked incredibly inviting.

He set her bag on the floor and went to open a bag of his own. He pulled out a flask and handed it to her, watching her expectantly.

She took it and popped the cork out, sniffing it. A strong alcoholic fume overtook her, and she coughed.

He chuckled, and took it from her, drinking a deep swig. He handed it back.

"Keeps ya warm," he explained, then looked up and down her frame, "little one like you needs it more dan me."

Then he patted the furs near him. "Come, sit."

Nala shuffled over and awkwardly flopped down onto the bed, and bravely took a small sip. It burned her throat, reminding her of fire whisky. It warmed her chest as it went down, but she still sputtered at the strength.

He smiled and took it back from her.

"Gimme ya foot."

"My foot?"

He reached down and lifted her leg, then tugged off her boot. Then he did the same with the other, and tossed her boots aside. He took one foot in his hands, pulled off her sock, and pressed one strong, giant thumb into the arch.

Nala dissolved into a groan of pleasure.

"Ohhh…" she melted at his massage, not having realized how tight and sore her feet were from walking all week. He smiled indulgently and continued, working the arches and balls of her feet, loosening her toes, and warming her joints with his strong hands.

She flopped backward into the furs, letting the action overtake her. This was even better than any sex she'd ever had. This was fucking amazing. This guy was a goddamned angel sent from the Light to save her soul.

"You a tiny little t'ing," he mused, switching to her other foot, and she glanced down at him and noticed that her foot really was smaller than his hand by a lot. But, she couldn't think about much else, because he was providing her with absolute bliss by means of foot massage at the moment.

He worked her sore, tight muscles until her feet were nothing but pleasant, loose tingles, and then his hands begin to slip up past her ankles. They massaged up the insides of both calves, inching up her legs, and gradually spreading them apart in the process.

When he'd reached above her knees, she let out a little whimper. At this point, her legs were parted far enough for him to be in between them, and when she opened her eyes and glanced down at him, she noticed that he was positioned on his knees, with both of her legs in his giant hands, his thumbs braced on her inner thighs. The sight sent an involuntary shudder of arousal through her, and she felt it take hold right between her legs in a deep throb.

He was so big, and towering over her like that, he had all the control. He clearly knew what he wanted, and she was at his mercy. And in this moment, she was happy to be.

Her heartbeat and breathing quickened when his hands slipped up her thighs and massaged the hard inner thigh muscles right up next to her underwear, with his thumbs lightly brushing her crotch through her pants.

The giant Troll's nostrils flared, and he let out a growl.

"Ya smellin' sweet, little t'ing."

His fingers then slipped into the belt of her pants and tugged them over her hips, pulling upward so that they came completely off, leaving her in just her underwear and sweater. Then he removed his own black armor top and gloves and bracers, as well as his pants and boots. As he shucked his clothing, she stared at his body in frozen awe. He was built from head to toe in pure muscle, rippling with each movement, his sheen silvery skin stretching over taut, sculpted beauty. His stomach was lean and muscular, narrowing at the hips in a gentle 'V' that disappeared into his underwear. She noticed a very thick bulge underneath the fabric there, hanging heavily between his legs.

He leaned over her then, pulling her sweater, undershirt, and bra off over her head. His eyes darkened to a smolder at her naked chest. They raked down her ribs to her belly, and his hands followed, gripping the hips of her underwear and tugging them off as well. She was now completely exposed to him, and before her bashfulness had a chance to attack, he spread her legs with his arms and positioned his head down between them, resting his tusks on either side of her pubic bone, and letting his hot breath wash over her labia and clit.

Her heartrate quickened further and she breathed short, shallow breaths, then gasped when his fingers spread her lips apart to expose her inner folds.

His soft, flat tongue glided hotly along her pussy, slicking to the top of her clit, and back down, and Nala melted into him.

He hummed an approving purr that vibrated into her as he did it again, and she moaned back. He began to work her, slowly at first, a teasing, tantalizing, searing hot technique that had her dripping for him in mere moments.

"Mmmm," he hummed against her clit, and Nala gave a little strangled groan at the pleasure this provided. Then he upped his speed, and she felt her thighs begin to quiver.

He teased her opening with one large finger—larger already than humans' because of his race—and she bucked her hips against his hand and mouth, wanting desperately at this point to be filled.

He began to press one finger inside her, continuing his assault on her clit with his tongue. Nala gave a moan of pleasure, shocked at how full she felt just with his finger.

"You one tight little t'ing, too," he growled, pulling his face away to observe his finger entering her. He curled it upward into her g-spot, massaging gently so she felt pleasurable jolts running through her lower belly. He removed his hand then and yanked off his underwear, and positioned himself over her, spreading her legs apart with his hips.

"You gonna feel so good," he purred darkly, flexing his hips downward, and she felt what was definitely his rock-hard cock slicking itself along her wet folds. It rubbed her clit as he did this, and she let her eyes flutter shut, losing herself in the feeling.

He stopped for a moment, though, and then she felt him line up his tip with her entrance. Her eyes opened, and she barely had time to brace herself before he was burying his way inside her, his massive cock stretching her slowly, using her intense wetness as a very necessary lubricant.

"Oh gods," she gasped audibly, on the verge of pain as he finally hilted himself inside her. This massive troll had officially claimed her body.

She struggled to adjust herself to him as he gently began soft thrusts, pulling back slightly and burying himself entirely inside her again. He was doing this so deeply, she could barely catch her breath. Despite how gentle and slow he was going, he was so far inside that she felt overstuffed. She had never been filled this deeply.

He relaxed over her, letting his head fall and his tusks brush the apex of her neck. His belly rested on hers, heating her, and his arms wrapped underneath her so that she was fully engulfed by him, legs wrapped up behind his hips. She let her arms rest next to his, hands gripping his ribs, fingers curling in every time he sank himself deep into her.

She crushed her forehead into his sternum, gasping as his cock sank in her, trying so hard to force her human-sized body to adjust to this giant troll. His cockhead very obviously was grinding deeply into her cervix with every thrust, causing her to lose her breath each time. She had to admit, this wasn't something she had anticipated, and she should have thought about it before letting this person that was literally eight or nine feet tall—and proportionally the same everywhere else—fuck her. Especially in this position.

But...

But it was so _good_ despite the pain. The friction, the rhythm, the _heat_ that radiated off his body…

The way he was in total control was a turn-on, and how he was being surprisingly gentle with her. He _knew_ she was too small for him, and her body probably felt pretty damn good on his end.

The way his muscular body flexed into her was the most arousing thing she had ever felt. So what if he was ramming into her uterus? He felt _good_. His girth was so perfect, stretching her, stimulating her g-spot. His angle and friction had her clit humming.

She didn't want it to stop.

She felt his heavy balls begin to slap against her ass as he increased his speed, completely stealing her breath. She began to take in gasps of air as pleasure began to take the place of the pain.

"Oh…gods…keep...going..." she panted with every other thrust as he changed his angle, becoming more aggressive in his assault of her tight slit, his hands sliding down and grasping into the sides of her ass, his body on top of her as his hot breath came against her neck. He began to ram into her now, using her ass as a grip in order to improve his angle.

Nala felt her body beginning to buzz, pleasure rising so quickly now she couldn't breathe. Her lower belly tightened, legs quivered, and then she finally hit her release, climaxing around his gigantic cock as he sank himself inside her.

Her internal muscles quivered and spasmed so violently that his thrusts stuttered a little, then faltered as he rammed himself inside her furiously and came _hard_.

Hot, thick ropes of his seed spurted inside her tight walls, and he continued to twitch his hips against her.

Only after a moment did she realize the Troll was groaning a deep, resonating, pleasurable growl near her ear as he came. He had relaxed now, so heavy on top of her that she was pinioned there in a jelly-like state of pleasure, with this near-stranger still pulsing and draining his hot genetics inside her most private area.

She planted a hand on her face and groaned as well.

"Oh… fuck."

He came inside her. She wasn't on any preventative herbs, and she doubted he was.

Still, though. It felt _really_ nice.

She let her hand then fall against his head, her fingers curling into his hair. It was surprisingly silky soft, and it felt good in her tingly hands. She massaged her hands through his hair into his scalp for longer than she meant to, losing herself in every sensation she was feeling—his heat seeping deeper inside her, his thick cock still stuffed in her, his heartbeat ramming against her chest, his steady breath on her shoulder.

They sat there until his cock had softened so much it slipped out of her, followed by a gush of hot liquid that drained down her ass and onto one of his blankets.

He rolled off of her, but instead of leaving her exposed, he pulled a blanket with him as he did so and covered her with it. She remained warm and dizzy with exhaustion, naked, and feeling the leftovers of his seed dripping out of her.

In moments, sleep overtook her, and she fell asleep next to this mysterious Zandalari man.


End file.
